


Steve's mission to find his pups love

by Slutforasoldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slutforasoldier/pseuds/Slutforasoldier





	1. Jack

Jack was the first. 

Steve was expecting it. The alpha was almost seventeen at this point, fluffy blonde hair and sharp jaw making him rakishly attractive. Combined with his mother's ice blue eyes and plump lips. Steve could objectively say he had no worries of his son finding a mate. 

What he wasn't expecting was jack to sit him down a few weeks before he turned seventeen and ask to go to an omega academy. 

“They treat them like shit dad. I've been talking to mom…” the teen said nervously, his hands twitching against his thigh. “I wanna save one. I can't save them all but I wanna give one hope.” 

Steve nodded, taking in what his son had just told him.

“Okay. If that's what you want to do then I fully support your decision” Steve said smiling softly at his clearly nervous son. “But just because they're an academy omega gives you no right to disrespect them okay?” He said sternly, looking directly into his son's eyes. “You treat em like I treat your mom. Okay?”

“I know dad” jack smiled understandingly at his father. “You think I could ever do that to an omega?”

“No. I just wanna make sure” Steve said head tilting to the side with a gleam in his eye. “Just treat them how you want someone to treat Oscar. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Jack said, clearly excited as hell tone thinking of having his own omega, something Steve could fully understand after his own excitement at his choosing. 

 

Four weeks later, all dressed up in a suit, new muscle broadening the shirt across his chest, and long teenage limbs controlled into black Armani, jack stood in the middle of the massive great hall his parents had spoken about, his nose assaulted with a hundred different scents of Omega. 

“Dad it's…” he said looking far too overwhelmed, not knowing what to do with his hands or where to look. 

“Close your eyes” Steve said, his eyes crinkling at the memory of his mother doing this to him all those years ago. “Follow your nose.”

Jack did so, closing his eyes and allowing his nose to settle on one particular smell, the smell of baking bread and pine wood. 

He took a few steps forward, following it before opening his eyes and tracking the scent like a hound, almost pushing past others in his excitement. What would they look like? Were they a boy or girl? Did they like Mac and cheese as much as he did?

And then, after rounding another display of the academy's top omegas,shoved into a corner and unattended, he saw his omega. 

He was tiny, absolutely button sized, auburn hair pushed away from his face neatly, and thick black lashes surrounding soft green eyes. He was a little chubby in a few places, cute little curves at his hips, ass and tummy, and jack just wanted to eat him like a snack. 

“Dad” jack said softly “it's him” 

Steve was a little surprised he had to admit. Jack had always had expensive taste, Always using his allowance for new clothes and computers and cars. Steve had just assumed his expensive taste would extend to choosing an omega as well. But he couldn't say he wasn't deeply pleased. This told him everything he needed to know that his son was telling the truth about why he wanted an academy omega. 

“Then go get him” Steve whispered, pushing him forward slightly. Jack hesitated, pushing against his father's hand. Steve grinned and leaned down to whisper. “Before someone else does.” 

That seemed to knock jack out of the stupor he was in. 

He approached the boy slowly, as though he was afraid to spook him. 

“Hi” he smiled catching the omegas attention, who looked up. His eyes widened for a second, taking in jacks expensive suit and handsome face. “I'm jack.” 

“H-hello sir” the omega said softly trying very hard to look at the floor like he'd been taught rather than look up the face of this handsome alpha. “do you need help finding the high class omegas?” He said, his heart breaking a little, but surely this alpha couldn't want him?

“No. I'd like to know your name” jack said, smirking that cocky grin he had inherited from Bucky. 

“I'm I'm l- Luca sir” he said, stuttering and then blushing deeply at his lack of control. 

“That's a beautiful name” jack said, trying desperately not to grab the little one and run away with him. “God you have pretty eyes? Did you know that?” he said putting two fingers under Lucas chin to tilt his face up to look at him properly. 

“No sir, omega eyes should be blue” he said softly, looking very nervous at the alphas soft touches. He knew it would just make the final blow of rejection that much worse. 

“They should be whatever they wanna be” jack said softly smiling. “And I love your eyes.”

“Thank you sir that's very kind” Luca said looking into the alphas stormy grey ones. He noticed that the eyes seemed a lot kinder than any he had seen in the academy before. 

“My name's jack, please I've told you, I'm a little young for sir don't you think?” He teased, running his hand down Lucas jaw to hold the back of his skull gently. 

“Sorry s- jack” he said smiling at the alphas teasing. “I won't do it again” 

“Do you want me to be your alpha?” Jack whispered, aware of his father, no doubt watching a few paces away. 

“What?” Luca said taking a tiny step back, His eyes widening almost comical. “me? You want to be my alpha? But im-” he shook his head “I'm not good” 

“You're right. You’re not good. You're perfect” jack whispered smiling brightly at the stuttering mess of omega. “And I'd like you to be mine.”

“Yes please” he whispered softly. “I'd like that”

“Then it's settled.” Jack smiled turning back to his dad. “I want this one dad”

Steve grinned. “Wait right there” he said marching up to the purchasing booth with gusto. 

“How much to take the little redhead home right now?”


	2. Mia

Mia was a surprise. 

But then again she always had been. 

Steve had always thought Mia would want to mate Tom, Tony and peters beta son. 

Mia, tom and Ragnar (Loki and Thor's oldest alpha) had been best friends forever, always spending time together and gossiping about everything. The little smarties of their packs pups, too mature for their siblings. 

Their bond only grew as they got older, now they were all seventeen, and Steve thought it would only be s matter of time until Mia asked to mate Tom.

So it was a massive surprise when, one afternoon after work, Steve went up to mia's room, expecting her to be at the Starks where she had been spending all her time recently, another indicator that Mia her the hots for Tom. 

As he pushed open the door to grab her dirty laundry for the wash he found something for more interesting that sports socks.

Mia was on her bed, on top of someone, making out. 

“Mia and to-” Steve started, rolling his eyes at the young pair, they really didn't need to sneak around! He was fine with-

Mia and Freya sprang apart. 

Two alpha girls. 

“Uncle Steve we can explain” Freya said quickly, both girls looking absolutely frantic. 

“Ah. Is this why you've been sneaking round to Tony's all the time?” Steve said, putting his hand on his hip, he began to smile when he saw the look on both of their faces. 

Fear. 

Deep, bone crunching fear of him.

“Girls…you didn't think we would be mad that you're together did you?” He said softly, trying to make his massive alpha bulk a little less scary.

“Um we just-” Mia said before Freya cut her off. “Are you not mad? Is this okay?” She was speaking firmly, a subtle plea for dominance. 

“No baby girls I'm not mad at all” Steve said, his voice breaking as he wondered what awful things the girls must have in their heads for them to think Steve would reject them. “If you're happy and safe that's all I care about” 

“But you and mom are like… the perfect example of a traditional alpha/omega family. I mean I think mom's been pregnant my.whole life” Mia said making Freya snort. The girls linked Pinky's behind their thighs so Steve couldn't see, still too afraid to be open. 

“So? That works for us” Steve said sitting on the bed and gesturing his daughter and a girl who might as well be to sit beside him. “You wanna know a secret?” 

“Yeah” Mia said, cuddling into her dad's side. No matter how old she got, her dad's scent and his strong arms around her would always make her feel safe. 

“I messed around with a few alphas in my time” he grinned, Mia pretended to gag but Freya just looked up at him. 

“Really?” She whispered looking up at Steve. 

“Yup.” Steve blushed “it was fun. I get it. I understand, it's okay you guys can be together and mate if you want in the future, no one minds” he reassured them, rubbing their backs softly.

“I'm worried about mum. He always wanted me to have a pretty omega” Freya said sighing. 

“Peters only ever wanted you to be happy” Steve said kissing her head softly and holding them both close. “If you need I can have a chat with your parents?”

“Yeah.. thanks uncle steve” Freya said smiling, a weight lifted from her shoulders. 

“No problem.” Steve smiled and squeezed them close one last time before standing. “Now, at least I don't have to worry about you getting someone pregnant” 

“DAD!”  
“UNCLE STEVE!”

Steve just chuckled and closed the door. 

Steve walked down to the kitchen where Bucky was cooking. Their latest baby in a baby sling on his chest, an adorable little alpha called max. 

“Hey baby I've got something to tell you” he said kissing Bucky's neck softly, the soft tickle of his new beard making Bucky giggle.

“Sure babe, give me a minute” Bucky said stirring the pasta he was making, and putting the wooden spoon in its holder before sitting across from Steve in their armchairs by the window. 

“So I've got something to tell you” Steve said softly, reaching out to hold his omegas hand. “I'm telling you this without Mia here because I don't want her to have to deal with any kind of negative reaction, no matter how sure I am you will be cool with it” 

Bucky grew concerned, his alphas clear and straight tone was missing his usual teasing edge. He raised an eyebrow, “yes?” 

“Mia and Freya are together, I caught them upstairs fooling around” Steve said leaning over to put his hand on Bucky's knee. “They were so frightened we would reject them buck.” 

“Well then” Bucky said, a bright smile lighting up his face. “That's not a problem at all, my baby's still my baby no matter who she wants to mate” he said kissing maxes head and smiling at his alpha. “Now, if that's all, could you invite Freya and Mia down for dinner? It's almost ready” 

Steve just grinned at his loving angel of an omega, about to invite his daughter and her girlfriend down for spaghetti. 

Today was good.


	3. Oscar

“I'll be over in ten xxx” 

That message had sent Oscar into the biggest panic of his life. 

Alex was jack's best friend. They had met a few months ago at a pack BBQ, Oscar had watched him play football with jack in the backyard and…. Felt things.

He was a quarterback on the high school team and jack was the captain, and suddenly Oscar had been a hellovalot more interested in jacks football games. 

It wasn't until a few weeks ago that Oscar had managed to shyly approach him at a party. 

They had kissed that night, soft and tipsy in their friend amelia's basement and had been texting ever since, flirty messages, stupid memes, and unlike any alpha he had ever met, didn't ask for any pictures other than ones of Oscars cat or a selfie. 

But now the alpha was coming over. Sneaking in. And Oscar only had ten minutes to prepare. 

He swiftly did his hair in the mirror, trying to look like he hadn't woken up Less than an hour before, trading in his soft blue elephant PJS (shut up he still loved elephants okay, they were a gift from his mom and they were super comfy) and quickly smeared on concealer under his eyes and quickly did his mascara. 

“Shit shit shit MUFFIN” Oscar yelled tripping over his fluffy ball of irritating love. Muffin was a Norwegian forest cat, so was absolutely massive. Muffin huffed at him and went to curl up on the neatly made bed. 

“I wouldn't get too comfy” Oscar giggled going through his wardrobe for a pair of clean designer sweats and a cropped matching grey hoodie. Stylish but casual, yeah he looked like he didn't try and still looked good. “If all goes right imma be needing that bed” 

Muffin just rolled onto his back and meowed at him. 

A sharp tap at the window caught Oscars attention. 

He ran to it, throwing it open and looking down. Alex was standing on the patio, smiling up at him, dresses in a black beanie, white t-shirt and jeans. And as always his dad's old leather jacket stung across his shoulders. 

“Gunna let me up Rapunzel?” He smirked cockily up at him. God he was hot, chestnut brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, muscles into next week pressing against his t-shirt. Oscar wanted to present every time he saw him. 

“I'll buzz you in” Oscar said quietly down to him. “Run through the house and don't get caught by jack, he's in the shower right now though so you should be okay” 

Alex just nodded, grinning up at him. 

Oscar buzzed him in and waited.

What did he do? Did he sit down? did he wait? Did he-

The door swung open and before Oscar could make a decision, he was swept up against a strong chest. 

“Hey kitten” Alex said kissing his head softly. 

Oscar melted against his chest and sighed, taking a deep inhale of his leather and sunflower smell. Oscar grinned up at him leaning up for a proper kiss. “Hey puppy” 

“I missed you.” Alex whispered, running his hands down his side's as he kissed Oscar back. “Wanna snuggle?” He smirked

“Oh yeah, snuggle” Oscar chuckled “you mean get my ass close to your dick so you can take advantage of me.” 

“I do wanna get your ass close to my dick” Alex muttered against his neck, chuckling and tucking his hands into Oscars back pockets. “But I've never wanted to take advantage of you” 

Oscar giggled and pushed Alex away teasingly. “I know, only alpha who's not asked me for ass pics the second he gets my number” 

Alex growled softly “no one should be treating you like that” 

Oscar rolled his eyes. “I know, that's why I'm keeping you around” he said slumping onto the bed. “Now come here and snuggle me” 

“You're gunna have to move muffin” Alex said, eyeing the cat wearily as he shucked off his leather jacket and threw it over Oscars desk chair. 

“Can't you? You scared of a cat?” Oscar laughed shifting onto his side.

“No. Me and muffin have a mutual respect. He allows me to touch his person, I allow him whatever spot he chooses.” Alex shrugged, smiling at the omega. 

“There's plenty of space on this side of the bed” Oscar said stretching out seductively, making the hem of his hoodie ruck up, showing off more of his flat tummy. 

“That's a mighty inviting offer” Alex grinned, moving to lay over oscar on the bed, arms bracketing his head. Legs tangled together. 

Oscar smiled, pushing the beanie off the alphas head, running his hands through his thick hair. “Kiss me” he whispered. 

“Your wish is my command” Alex hummed, kissing him deeply. 

An hour and a half later, Oscars hoodie was on the floor, along with Alex's shirt. Alex's hand was slipped into Oscars bralette, playing with his chest as the omega whined.

“Fuck Alex, please I'm so wet I need-” 

“We’re home!” 

 

\----- 

Steve could smell an unfamiliar alpha in his house. He didn't know where they were but he could smell them. 

“We’re home!” Bucky called and then turned to face his mate as he hung up his coat by the door, they had just been to weekly date night, something both of them loved and looked forward too. Steve had treated him to a brilliant dinner for two at a new high end restaurant in the city “Stevie? What's wrong”

“There's an alpha in my house” Steve growled throwing his coat over a chair and stalking down the hall. 

“There are several! I gave birth to a few” Bucky laughed hanging up Steve's coat. “Jack probably just has Alex around again to play call of whatever” 

Steve rolled his eyes and followed the scent, he climbed the stairs two at a time and headed for jacks room. Knocking twice. “Jack?”

“Yeah!” Jack called pushing his headset off his head and looked up at the door as his dad walked in “sup?” 

“Have you had any of your friends about today?” Steve said leaning up against jacks door frame.

“Nah?” Jack said “I'm not gonna throw a party just cuz you and mom are out” he laughed looking back at his TV and picking back up his controller. 

“Okay” Steve said his brows furrowing, moving away from the door. “get off your Xbox and start your homework” he called as be closed it, getting a non committal grunt in response. Ugh teenage alpha boys.

He moved quickly through the house checking out all the spare rooms, popping into the little ones rooms, zima was out with Tony having his little arm recalibrated, Anna and Harry always went with him and played in uncle Tony's lab. Anna's shaping up to be a brilliant little engineer and Harry just liked talking to DUM-E and kissing it's little claw. 

Steve shook his head at his adorable pups and moved over to Oscars room, the scent grew stronger, who was in there? What bastard was in there with his sweet little son? 

The second Steve stalked towards the door there was an unholy crash as something hit the lower patio. 

Steve's sprinted down the stairs, running out into the back garden, eyes wild with the anger of another alpha on his territory uninvited. 

“Fuck!” A young voice called from the garden.   
A brown haired alpha was laying on Steve's back lawn, trying to get back on his feet after thinking the most sensible option was to jump from Steve's three story family home.

Bucky was quickly beside Steve, hand on his bicep. “Alex?” He said running to the alpha on the lawn, holding a white t-shirt in one hand. 

“Hi Mrs Rogers” the alpha said, smiling at Bucky, seemingly unaffected by his fall. “Nice weather we've been having eh?” 

“Jack! Get your ass down here” Steve yelled up the stairs. With a groan, a door slam and the rhythmic thumps of jack thumping down the stairs, Steve's oldest alpha was standing in the living roo  
“Alex?” Jack said looking out into the garden “what the fuck man?” 

“You didn't know he was here?” Bucky said looking at jack, obviously confused. 

Oscar ran into the room, his dark hair messy, his collar pulled aside and a jumper hastily pulled over his head. “Hi mom! Hi dad! What's going on?” He said overly cheery. 

Jack looked between his ruffled brother and his best friend lying on the lawn, half naked. 

“Oh for fucks sake Alex you said you wouldn't!” Jack groaned throwing his phone onto the sofa. “One omega was off limits! One omega!”

“Dude I can explain” Alex said trying to sit up, only to be pushed back down by Bucky. 

“What are you talking about?” Steve said looking between everyone obviously bewildered by the turn of events. 

“My best friend is fucking my little brother.” Jack said sinking into the couch and rubbing his temples. 

“No!” Oscar squeaked, turning the attention on him for the first time. “We're not, we- we haven't I just… we wanna get to know eachother”

“I promise bro!” Alex said from the garden. 

Bucky sighed, taking his hand off Alex. “I think we all need a cup of tea” 

\---

“Why didn't you just tell me?” Steve said looking at his omega pup sitting across their dining table. 

“Jack didn't like it, he still sees me as a baby, I didn't wanna screw up their friendship” Oscar said softly looking away. 

Jack sighed and sipped on his tea. “You haven't screwed up anything, Alex you’re still my best friend but my brotherrrrrr really?” 

“I know I know” Alex said. His chestnut brown hair pushed away from his face. “Im not using him I promise. He's just really cool” 

Oscars smiled softly. “Yeah?” He whispered. 

“Of course” Alex whispered back smirking and knocking his elbow with Oscars. 

Steve was glaring at Alex. Protective over his omega pup. “You treat him right. And don't you dare have sex with him till both if you are ready to mate” he growled 

“Daddddd” Oscar whined but Alex just nodded. “Of course. I promise. I'm not trying to hurt him.” 

Steve nodded at him. A sense of mutual respect between them now. 

“Daddy!” Max yelled running in, tripping over his own feet. 

Steve's face changed in seconds, a bright smile colouring his features as he picked up his son, tossing him in the air and catching him. “Hi buddy!” 

“We're home dad” Mia said, following max in and trailed by zima, Harry and Anna. “I took the baby's home after me and Freya had lunch, hope you don't mind.” 

“Nah that's brilliant” he smiled kissing all his pups on the head as they all settled round the dinner table. 

“Mommmm what's for dinner” zima said settling into his chair. 

“Chicken!” Bucky called from the kitchen. 

“That's my chair” Harry said looking at Alex indignantly. 

“Baby. That's not how we ask people for things is it?” Steve said, settling max onto his lap and passing Anna her napkin. The full swing of family dinner set into progress around Alex. 

“May I please have my chair back?” Harry said, tilting his head to one side.

“Err sure bud” Alex said standing up and giving him his seat, standing awkwardly behind Oscars. “I guess I should be off anyway.”

“No way in hell son” Steve said helping Anna sit on his chair. “My mate made enough food for a small army, he always does, and you're family now”

“There are spare chairs in the kitchen” Oscar said, smiling up at the alpha reassuringly. “go grab one” 

Alex was soon seated round the table with the entirety of the Rogers family. Steve, Bucky, Jack, Mia, Oscar, Anna, Harry, Zima and Max.

Jesus these people had a lotta kids. 

“So Alex” bucky smiled serving his alpha food as the rest of the table served themselves. “Do you have any brothers and sisters?” 

“No sir” he said “I'm an only child, dad died a few years after I was born, it's just me and ma” he said softly, looking away as Oscar squeezed his hand under the table reassuringly. 

“I'm so sorry about that” Bucky said, he had grown so used to his massive brood he didn't know how he would handle not having a large family. 

“It was the same with me” Steve said, surveying the alpha with a little more respect. “Both my parents are still here but I was an only child. My parents had a lot of fertility problems, I was real sick as a teen” 

Alex smiled at the alpha warmly. “Yeah, maybe small families mean you want big ones when you grow up” 

“You want a family big as mine?” Steve laughed, leaning over to wipe tomato sauce off harry's face with a napkin. 

“Maybe not this big, but big” Alex chuckled making Oscar smile and lean against his side. 

Yeah. Steve could respect this kid, he could accept this Alpha to take care of his baby. 

God knows what he's gunna do when Harry grows up.


End file.
